Cream of Life
This is my 2nd Fanfiction. This is when the Loud siblings have their own Ice Cream, but things will go out of hand. night, the Loud siblings are watching TV RITA: Kids, we got a surprise for you! Come to the dining room! said siblings go inside the Dining room and get excited about what it is LYNN SR.: Feast your eyes on this. eleven pints of Ice Cream for each sibling Ice Cream! LOUD SIBLINGS: WOW! RITA: We've figured since you kids been really good lately and haven't argued or break anything, we decided to give you something special. LINCOLN: That's really nice of you. Thanks! LORI: This is literally great! LANA: Ice cream, yeah! LUAN: Pinch me, I must be creaming! then got pinched by Leni Ow! Leni! LENI: You said "pinch". siblings run to get their frozen treats then goes back to the living room and starts eating. TWO HOURS LATER siblings expect for Lucy are stuffed after eating their Ice Cream LYNN: Man, that was the best Ice Cream ever! LUNA: You said it, sis! LORI: I am literally full. LILY: then sighs LINCOLN: I haven't had dessert since the Kiddie Table. siblings take their empty pints of Ice Cream and put them in the trash LOUD KIDS: Thanks, Mom and Dad! PARENTS: Anytime! siblings go upstairs RITA: It was really nice to give them a treat. LYNN SR.: Yeah, it sure was. It's the least we could after they helped us get some alone time. Speaking of treats, are they any left for us? takes our two pints of Ice Cream in the freezer RITA: Shall we? LYNN SR.: After you! run off with their treats Lynn and Lucy's room LYNN: Burps Man, that Ice cream was the best thing ever! What do you think, Luce? LUCY: Burp. That dessert was very... immortal. shrugs then goes to sleep Luna and Luan's room LUAN: sighs That Ice Cream sure went well, wasn't it? LUNA: Yeah, dude. It was really nice of Mom and Dad to give it to us. I wish they would've made it. LUAN: But to do that, they'll have to go to sundae school! Laughs Get it? rolls her eyes in annoyance after hearing that statement. comes out of her room in her pajamas and goes downstairs; She stops for a moment and listens RITA: I'm sure glad we made our kids happy. LYNN SR.: Yup. If they keep it up being this good, we'll give them another treat. Maybe something that's their favorite. RITA: Well, we're almost short. Will just give them one thing to share and that's it. LYNN SR.: Well, if you say so. LOLA: One thing, huh? for a moment, gets an idea and runs off THE NEXT DAY Sr.'s scream is heard the house, the lamp is broken by something LYNN SR.: The lamp! It's broken! How could this of happen? one of Lynn's soccer balls by the broken glass pieces Of course. walks downstairs LYNN SR.: LYNN JR.! LYNN: Hey, Dad. What's the problem? LYNN SR.: to the situation on the floor Care to explain this? LYNN: Hey, there's one of my soccer balls! LYNN SR.: Not the ball! The lamp! LYNN: What?! I didn't have anything to do with the lamp! LYNN SR.: May I need to remind you of the window incident? from Overnight Success when Lynn is having a sleepover with her friends, spins the soccer ball on her foot, kicks it to the window, breaking it LYNN SR.: Offscreen Aah! LYNN JR.! Flashback LYNN: Point taken. But, Dad! This time it wasn't my fault! I didn't break anything all day! LYNN SR.: Save it, missy! I've heard enough! As your punishment, no more playing sports inside or outside the house! And that involves seeing your sports team. LYNN: But... LYNN SR.: No buts! My decision is final! Now go get a broom and help me clean this. sighs and runs off to get it as she walks in the hall with an angry expression, Lincoln walks up LINCOLN: Hey, Lynn. Do you want... walks past her brother LYNN: Unhappy Sorry, not in a mood right now. goes into her room and closes the door Lincoln follows her LINCOLN: What's wrong? LYNN: Dad grounded me because he thinks I broke the lamp with my soccer ball even though I didn't play with anything. Sighs feeling sorry for her, has an idea and runs off TWO MINUTES LATER LINCOLN: his Loco Lincoln mask ¡LUCHA LIBRE! Here comes Loco Lincoln! leaps towards Lynn, tackles her, throws her onto Lucy's bed and pins her One, two, three! You're out! Yeah! Loco Lincoln is Campeón del Mundo! then takes off his mask Well, Lynn? What do you think? got surprised for a moment, then laughs LYNN: Oh, man! I didn't not see that coming! That was wicked! LINCOLN: Well, since you like to wrestle, I thought that would cheer you up since you wasn't allowed to play sports. LYNN: Well, it worked! I feel a lot better! Remember the time we did that back when I stayed in your room? from "Space Invader" when Lynn was in Lincoln's room as Lunatic Lynn wrestling Lincoln in his Loco Lincoln mask flashback when Lynn after coming in Lincoln's room got tackled by Lincoln flashback LINCOLN: Yup. Never thought I say this, but that really was fun. LYNN: It sure was. But Lincoln, why'd you do this for me? LINCOLN: I was concerned. You may like to play rough with me, but you're still my sister. LYNN: up from Lucy's bed and walk towards Lincoln Aww. Thanks, bro! hugs her brother tightly, then fists bumps him LINCOLN: Anytime. to leave Lynn's room LYNN: One more thing? How about a rematch sometime? LINCOLN: You got a deal! LINCOLN AND LYNN: ¡LUCHA LIBRE! closes her door LINCOLN: the viewers I know wrestling is not my thing, but I have to do something to cheer up Lynn. After all, families look out for each other. walks off the kitchen, Rita takes out a hot pie from the oven RITA: There, all done. puts the pie by the open window I'll let it cool for a moment. to her as she walks away, Lola shows up, sees the pie and has a clever smile Rita comes back RITA: Gasps Good Gravy! sees her messy pie covered in mud and twigs My special pie! Ruined! Yells Lana! LANA: Offscreen Yes, Mom? RITA: Get downstairs! NOW!! in Lincoln's room, he is reading one of his comics. A crying is heard LINCOLN: What's going on? gets out of bed and opens his door and sees Lana getting teary eyed as he walk up to her Lana, what's the matter? LANA: Sniffles Mom grounded me because she thinks I messed up her pie with mud even though I wasn't outside playing with it. I was upstairs looking after El Dialbo. LINCOLN: Did you tell her it wasn't you? LANA: I did, but she didn't believe me. Sighs Well, guess I have to live in a mud-free life. LINCOLN: Lana, wait here for a moment! runs back to his room making Lana curious TWO MINUTES LATER LINCOLN: Here, Lana. her a drawing as she looks at it LANA: Wow! Cool! It's me in mud and with different animals! I love it! Thanks, Linc! her brother LINCOLN: You're welcome! Anything to help out a sibling. smiles then goes back in her room with her drawing Lynn Sr. comes home with a bouquet of flowers LYNN SR.: My wife will be so surprised. puts them on the vase then walks away Lola observes LOLA: Flowers, huh? thinks then smiles cleverly Rita is sitting on the couch with her eyes closed LYNN SR.: Here you go, honey! Rita the flowers as she opens her eyes RITA: Oh, they're lovely! Thanks, dear. sniffs the flowers, but gets sprayed with water Is this your idea of a joke?! LYNN SR.: What? sniffs it, then suffers the same predicament How could this have happened? It wasn't like this when I picked this out! RITA: Well, if you didn't do this? Who did? think for a moment PARENTS: LUAN! LUAN: downstairs You called? sees her angry parents soaking wet Whoa. Wet happened to you? Laughs But, seriously. What happened to you? RITA: Can the comedy routine, young lady! Replacing real flowers with water ones is not funny! LUAN: What? But I didn't do anything to these flowers! The only water flowers I use is on my shirt and shoes. And for magic acts. LYNN SR.: Rita She's got a point. glares at him LYNN SR.: I mean, save your excuses for someone else! LUAN: But I said I didn't... RITA: We don't want to hear about it! You already give me more work from when you clogged the sink with your magic props! For now on, no more comedy stuff for the entire month! got shocked after hearing that statement Lincoln comes out of the bathroom and sees Luan sad LINCOLN: Luan, what's the matter? LUAN: Mom and Dad punished me because they think I was the one who replaced their flowers even though I was upstairs doing a magic act. LINCOLN: Sorry to hear that. Some people just can't take a soak! and Luan laugh at that pun Water the odds? laugh again Someone should've tell them to wash out! laugh once more LUAN: Lincoln, thanks for cheering me up! LINCOLN: Anytime! After all, siblings look out for each other. both hug then walk off the basement, Lori is doing laundry LORI: There. she turns on the machine's washer, her phone ring Hey there, Boo-Boo Bear! she talks, she goes upstairs she leaves, Lola goes downstairs and check the machine's washer LOLA: Time for some new improvements. Rita walks into the kitchen and checks the floor RITA: Why is the floor wet? opens the door and water gushes out of it Of course. LORI! LORI: she comes back while still talking on the phone And I'm really looking forward to...and sees her mom looking very unhappy Boo-Boo Bear, I'll talk to you later. up her phone; to her Mom What is it, Mom? Lori and Leni's room, the former cries a lot after a conversation with her Mom and Lincoln is there with her LORI: Cries ...and then I was forbidden to use my phone for the entire week! LINCOLN: There, there, Lori. I know what you should do, if you still want to talk to Bobby, you should write him a letter like from when we was reducing our eco-footprint. his sister a notepad, a pencil and a tissue LORI: Sniffles Well, since you were the first one that comfort me...okay. Thanks, Linky! LINCOLN: Anything for a sibling! both hug at night LINCOLN: back home Thanks for the fun time at the arcade, Ronnie Anne! I'll talk to you soon! the door RITA: Kids! Expect the ones who are grounded come downstairs to the dining room! Lucy, Lola and Lily come downstairs to the dining room and Lincoln follows them LYNN SR.: We got you a special treat! LINCOLN: More Ice Cream? RITA: Even better! out a bowl of white cream Its Tapioca pudding! We was short on giving you your own so we decided to give you one thing to share. LINCOLN: Wow! Thanks! LENI: That's great! LILY: Laughs LOLA: Sarcastic Yay. give the pudding bowl to Lincoln then walks away upstairs LORI: Okay! Someone is literally getting us blamed! LYNN: Yeah! So that we wouldn't get anything special! LUNA: That is way harsh! Someone is going to regret for putting water on my amps! LISA: And for messing up my seltzer water experiment! To be clear, it wasn't done yet. LANA: I agree! We're not letting this creep get away with this! LUCY: Excuse me. other sisters gets startled by her appearance Are you investigating on who the fugitive is? Count me in. And BTW, I don't like Tapoica, I prefer Blood Pudding. LYNN: Thanks, Luce! LUAN: And I have my video camera! up her camera Let's hope there isn't a shot potato! Laughs Get it? sisters groan at the pun LUNA: All right, dudes. Let's go catch that traitor! downstairs LINCOLN: Lola, give it back! We're supposed to share the pudding! LOLA: Back off! Lincoln chases Lola, Leni stops the latter LENI: Ha! Give up, Lorine! There's nowhere to run! LOLA: It's Lola. And look, there's a spider on your foot! LENI: Huh? a black furry lint AAH! SPIDER! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY! AAH! away as Lola laughs at her LINCOLN: Depressed Oh, Leni... going after Lola in the kitchen then goes back to the dining room Come on, Lola! Please? LOLA: Sweetly Okay, Linky! her brother the pudding Here you go! LINCOLN: Wow! Thanks! Let's enjoy it together. back to the living room LOLA: Sure thing. Not! pulls the rug off her brother's feet as he drops the pudding in surprise slow motion, the pudding heads straight towards Lily who is playing with her toys. As Lincoln and Lola run, the former saves his baby sister from getting hit and goes after the pudding, but Lola pushes him away to get it instead. However, the bowl flips upside down and the pudding falls on Lola, covering her completely LINCOLN: up and sees the empty bowl Dang it. Lola Lola, are you okay? Lola? covered in pudding get surprised, then gets enraged LOLA: Screams THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Lincoln runs away, Lola chases and pummels him parents walk in PARENTS: What's going on here? fighting stops RITA: her messy daughter Lola, what happened to you? LOLA: It was Lincoln! He did this! LINCOLN: and angry What?! LYNN SR.: Lincoln Loud! That was a horrible thing to do! RITA: You should know better then to cover your sister with pudding! LINCOLN: But, Mom and Dad! I didn't do anything wrong! other sisters go downstairs LORI: Lincoln is right! LYNN: Yeah, he's telling the truth! RITA: Do you have any proof? LUAN: Does this answer your question?her parents the video about what happened downstairs PARENTS: Good gravy! LOLA: Uh-oh. to walk away then stopped PARENTS: LOLA LOUD! RITA: Care to explain yourself, young lady? LOLA: in defeat Okay. I might as well come clean. TEN MINUTES LATER LOLA: ...And that's all. LYNN SR.: We are very disappointed in you, Lola! Framing your siblings like that! That was very dishonest! RITA: And not only that, taking the pudding was very selfish! Until you learn proper behavior, you're grounded for the entire week! And that means no toys, beauty pageants and especially your Princess bed! gasps in shock after hearing that statement RITA: Lincoln Lincoln, we're really sorry for the mix-up. And thank you for saving Lily. LINCOLN: That's okay. I'm just glad she's safe. LILY: Giggling LYNN SR.: his other daughters And girls, as an apology, you're no longer grounded. other girls cheer after hearing that statement Loud Parents walk away into their room LINCOLN: Thanks for sticking up for me, guys! LUNA: Don't mention it, bro! LUAN: The proof is in the pudding, like Lola! while her nice siblings laugh with her LYNN: Its like you said "Anything for a sibling". LANA: And we're always here for each other. LUCY: Ditto. Lincoln and his other sisters all hug, Leni comes back LENI: Hey, guys! What did I miss? LINCOLN: Just come in here. shrugs then joins the hug sighs miserably at her punishment THE NEXT DAY Lola wakes up from the couch, she sees her siblings walking downstairs LOLA: Uh, morning? siblings, still upset at Lola from yesterday, pays her no mind sighs in depression then goes upstairs into the bathroom she's in her room having a lonely tea party LOLA: the viewers I sure messed up big time. I never should've been so selfish and now my family hates me. How will I ever make it up to them? one of her stuffed toys What's that, Mr. Sprinkles? I should what? Well, okay. off the front yard, Lola is setting up a Lemonade stand LOLA: There! Lola Loud's Lemonade stand is open for business! looks around both ways but sees nothing but a tumbleweed Just great. LINCOLN: Offscreen You're selling Lemonade? LOLA: Yeah, would you like to... and sees Lincoln Lincoln? teary-eyed and hugs her brother I'm sorry, Linky! I never should've got you and the others in trouble! LINCOLN: Well, I was upset about what you did yesterday, but since you apologize, I'll forgive you. smiles after hearing that statement LINCOLN: Why are you selling Lemonade? LOLA: I'm doing this to make it up to everyone for what I did. LINCOLN: then stopped Wait, you're joking right? LOLA: No, I'm serious. I really am doing this. LINCOLN: Okay. Well, I can help you sell Lemonade and save money on what we need. LOLA: Really? You do that? LINCOLN: Yeah. After all, siblings look out for each other. And that involves younger ones. LOLA: Emotional Oh, Lincoln... LINCOLN: the viewers Time to put Operation Help Lola Sell Some Lemonade To Save Enough Money For Something Special and also Think Of a Shorter Name For This Operation into action! a driver drives by and sees a Lemonade sign on a post DRIVER: Lemonade? For Sale? Finally, I was almost getting dehydrated! where the sign is pointing young boy and his mom shows up and sees the sign BOY: Look, Mommy! Lemonade! Can we get some? BOY'S MOM: Sure thing, sweetie! head off in that direction. Soon after, a lot of people shows up gathering around for Lemonade at the Loud House LINCOLN: One at a time, people! There's plenty of Lemonade to go around! LOLA: a Lemonade to a customer Here you go, kind sir! Enjoy! LINCOLN: payment from a lady Thanks for the sale, ma'am! EIGHT HOURS LATER the customers are gone and lots of money is filled in a jar LINCOLN: Well, we did it. We've sold all the Lemonade! LOLA: We sure did! Come on, let's go into town. LINCOLN: I'll get the wagon! But first, we got to clean up. his messy clothes LOLA: Huh? her's Good point. at night comes out of her room and goes into the Dining Room RITA: upon seeing something LYNN SR.: in What is it, honey? as well PARENTS: Kids, come downstairs! the siblings minus Lincoln and Lola rushes downstairs to the Dining Room LORI: What is it? Whoa! camera shows Ice Cream sundaes on the table LYNN: Ice Cream Sundaes? No way! LANA: That's way cool! LORI: her parents You guys made these? RITA: We didn't made them. LYNN SR.: I didn't even know about this. LORI: Well, if you didn't, who did? LINCOLN: the kitchen I did. LUNA: Rad! You was able to made these sundaes, bro? LINCOLN: Yup. Plus a little extra help courtesy of someone else. cautiously peeks out of the kitchen and walks up much to her siblings' annoyance LYNN: I'm out. LINCOLN: Lynn, wait. Lola has something she really wants to say. Lola Go ahead. LOLA: Okay. See I was selling Lemonade... LANA: You sell Lemonade? That's a laugh. Ha!covers her sister's mouth LISA: Continue. LOLA: Lincoln came by to help and I was able to make enough money after selling it. So we went to the grocery store today... when Lincoln and Lola arrived at the grocery store. They pick up different items in different aisles LOLA: Hey, Lincoln! Look! at something LINCOLN: Wow! Let's get that one as well! two siblings runs off at that section flashback RITA: So you two did all of this for us? and Lola nod their heads in agreement LYNN SR.: I only got one thing to say... while in tears Thank you!! RITA: Calm down, honey. her husband's back; To Lincoln and Lola Thanks for getting us the groceries, you two. LINCOLN And LOLA: You're welcome! LOLA: And also I'm really sorry about what I did to you all yesterday. I never should've been selfish. Will you forgive me? THE OTHER SIBLINGS: NOPE! got shocked for a moment THE OTHER SIBLINGS: JUST KIDDING! Loud Family laughs LOLA: Thanks, you guys! Now... who wants Ice cream? FAMILY: WE DO!! all take their desserts and runs off LOLA: Hey, Lincoln? stops for a moment LOLA: Thanks for helping me out today! LINCOLN: It's the least I could do. Even though we have situations, you're still my sister and I'm always there for you. LOLA: Thanks, Linky! both hug But wait, where's ours? LINCOLN: Hold that thought. runs to the kitchen and takes out a special Sundae with pink sprinkles on a medium bowl LOLA: Excited It's... beautiful! LINCOLN: out two spoons Shall we? one to Lola LOLA: Let's. run off with their sundae and join their family in the living room LOLA: the viewers Well, I learned two things: One, don't ever be selfish about desserts. And two: If you're low on food items, always make sure to share it with your family. LINCOLN: the viewers That's my sister! Loud Family resumes eating their Sundaes THE END Fun Facts **I've stated that Leni calls Lola Lorine because sometimes she forget people's names. *Two characters (Lincoln and Lola) talking to the viewers at the same time. It's the similar title like "Slice of Life" but with different plots and eating groups. *This is my first Fanfiction not to feature Clyde. *Leni, Lucy and Lily were the only siblings that Lola didn't tried to frame. *In "A Tale of Two Tables", Rita stated that only the kids in the kiddie table should have dessert after dinner, but in this plot, everyone in the family gets it anytime. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lola Loud